Photo Booth Etiquette
by ThreeDollarBill
Summary: What starts out as innocent fun in a photo booth in a muggle mall quickly turns into something more. A FleurHermione oneshot.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot I wrote about Hermione and Fleur. Enjoy!!!**

_Photo Booth Etiquette_

"Look, Fleur!" Hermione said gleefully. "A photo booth!"

Hermione had taken the French witch out for a day of shopping at a large muggle mall in London. Though she loathed muggle malls, Fleur could not refuse an offer to shop. It was simply not in her nature.

"A what?" Fleur asked suspiciously, her hands loaded with countless bags of new designer clothes. Fleur had done her homework, and brushed up on which muggle clothes were most fashionable and desirable.

"A photo booth. You go in with a friend, make faces at the camera, and you get two strips of four photos. It's fun, come on!" Hermione grabbed her friend's hand, and pulled her along.

This was obviously not Fleur's idea of fun, as she resisted Hermione impatient tugs. "'ermione, I am afraid I must...ah...refuse your offer. _Fun_ as it may sound."

Hermione whirled around and gave Fleur an angry look, one of the looks that she usually reserved for Ron when he asked to copy her carefully written work. "Fleur, you're coming into this booth, whether you like it or not. It will be fun, and it will be great." Hermione gave one final, strong tug and yanked Fleur into the booth. Hermione pulled the black cloth back to enclose them completely into the booth.

Fleur shifted awkwardly. It wasn't exactly comfortable in the booth, what with Fleur's many bags crowding around their feet. "Er...what do we do?" Fleur asked, confused at the screen that was in front of them.

Hermione smiled. "You put money into that little slot there. Muggle money, that is. And then you choose what caption you want, and you look into the camera...and then it takes four pictures! Quite simple really. It should be loads of fun!" Hermione beamed at Fleur.

Fleur nodded halfheartedly. "Right." Truth be told, Fleur was immensely uncomfortable being this close to the young muggle-born witch. Feelings that she had carefully worked to keep buried were quickly resurfacing, and as she felt Hermione's warm skin brush up against hers, she acquired an intense case of goosebumps. She shivered involuntarily.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, obviously enjoying this moment of fun. "Look at the camera, it's taking our picture in 10 seconds."

"Ten seconds?" Fleur asked, panic lacing her voice. "What face should I make?!"

"Hmm...let's just smile nice for the first picture."

_Three, two, one...SNAP!_

"Zat was easy." Fleur said, getting into the picture taking. "What about ze next one?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Let's look contemplative. Look like you're thinking seriously about something."

The next picture snapped, and Fleur got more excited. "I am glad zat you talked me into zis, 'ermione. It actually _is _fun!"

Hermione grinned, glad that Fleur was finally loosening up. "For the next shot, dance about and look like you're partying or something." The two danced around as best they could in the cramped space, and ceased when they heard the camera click.

"Now aren't you glad that I talked you into this?" Hermione asked, turning to Fleur.

"'ermione-"

"And to think, you didn't want to do this! And now we're having so much fun-"

"'ermione!" Fleur shouted.

Hermione looked taken aback. "Yes?"

"Ze picture! It is going to take any moment!"

"Oh no!" Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Quick! What do we do?!" Fleur asked quickly.

"Erm...uh...er..." Hermione stuttered.

"'ermione! Say somezing!!"

In a moment of panic, Hermione grabbed Fleur's head, yanked it towards her, and kissed Fleur right on the mouth. Fleur gave a surprised moan and got into the kiss, alternating pressure on the other girl's lips. She ran her hands through the Hermione's bushy hair. Hermione's lips felt so good against her own.

Suddenly realizing what they were doing, Fleur threw Hermione away from her. "'ermione!" Fleur started, looking scandalized. "What are you doing? Zat is not proper photo booth etiquette!"

Despite the situation, Hermione started giggling. "Photo booth _what?_"

Fleur glared at Hermione. "Photo booth _etiquette._ Per'aps you need to brush up on some of ze lessons."

Hermione burst out laughing. "What in the name of Merlin's beard are you going on about?!"

Fleur blushed. She had actually enjoyed kissing Hermione, but for fear of un-reciprocated feelings, Fleur kept that secret to herself. "You do not kiss someone unless you know it is alright with zem. Especially not in a muggle photo booth in a muggle_ mall._" Fleur said matter-of-factly.

Hermione blushed as well. "I-I'm sorry, Fleur. It was just...just...it just happened in a moment of panic. It won't happen again." she assured the other girl.

Fleur felt her heart sinking into her stomach. "So you didn't even mean it?" Fleur asked, becoming downtrodden.

Hermione sensed a secret in Fleur, a secret that was urging to get out of her. "Did you...did you _want_ me to mean it?" Hermione asked quietly.

Fleur twiddled her thumbs, becoming shaky. "I do not know, 'ermione."

Hermione looked at the ground. "Because I really liked it."

Fleur whipped her head towards the English witch. "You...you what?"

"I liked it." Hermione said quietly, hoping Fleur felt the same way.

Fleur felt her heart lift from its place in her stomach and soar up, up into the heavens. A large grin broke out on her face. She took Hermione's hand.

"Er, Fleur?" Hermione asked softly.

"_Oui_?"

"I wanted to ask you...You know, following photo booth etiquette and all...could I...could I kiss you again?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Fleur's grin grew larger. She leaned in close to Hermione. "_Oui_, you may, Ms. Granger." she breathed heavily, excited that she was so close to Hermione. Their lips met for a second time, and the second kiss far outstripped the first. Fleur's tongue found her way into Hermione's mouth, and her tongue explored every inch of that mouth. When they broke apart several minutes later, both were breathing heavily.

"We should get going." Hermione breathed.

Fleur nodded. They both managed to pull themselves out of the booth, and stood waiting for their photos to print. When they did, they were both delighted to see them. They were quite clearly kissing in the last photo.

Hermione snaked her arm through Fleur's. "You know," Hermione said as they walked off, "we really should keep these photos out of sight."

Fleur laughed. "Of course we will. No one needs to know about us. Not yet anyway."

Hermione grinned as she led Fleur out of the mall, glad that the day had gone so incredibly well.

**A/N: You all know the drill. :) Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
